Minutos
by bella.cullen.hale
Summary: Song-Fic basado en New Moon desde el punto de vista de Edward e instirada con al Canción Minutos de Ricardo Arjona


Cada manecilla del reloj avanzaba lentamente, dando una mortífera vuelta para completar sesenta de los segundos más agónicos de mi existencia

_**El reloj de pared  
anunciando las 6:23.  
El pasado con sed,  
y el presente es un atleta sin pies.**_

Me pregunto por que, ¿por qué tuve que ser tan estúpido? Mi pasado no se borrara y el presente es carente de sentido si ella no esta.

_**Ya son las 6:43  
y el cadáver del minuto que pasó.  
Me dice así se vive aquí te guste o no.  
y la nostalgia pone casa en mi cabeza.  
Y dan las 6 con 50.**_

Otros minutos habían ido y no los había percibido, tal vez algo de bueno tengo el hecho de ser un monstruo, poder olvidarse de que el tiempo te rige, no, eso nada tiene de bueno, soy esclavo de la existencia sin la belleza de su sonrisa para salvarme y romper mis cadenas. Su sonrisa aparece en mi mente y yo sonrío nostálgicamente al ver brillar sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

_**Quién te dijo que yo  
era el sueño que soñaste una vez.  
Quién dijo que tú  
voltearías mi futuro al revés.**_

Nadie, absolutamente nadie me preparó para lo que Bella significó y significa para mí, y menos, quien preparó a Bella, apara que ella amara a un vampiro tan asqueroso como yo lo era.

_**Ya son las 7:16,  
y el cadáver del minuto que pasó.  
Me dice tu estrategia te arruinó,  
no queda más que ir aprendiendo a vivir sólo,  
si te quedan agallas...**_

¿Agallas? Era algo de lo cual yo carecía al dejar abandonada a Bella, pero es por su bien, no podía permitir que su vida corriera riesgo, mientras ella estuviera feliz y a salvo, de lo cual estaba completamente seguro de que era cierto, yo tendría que aprender a vivir en soledad después de haber conocido al amor.

_**La casa no es otra cosa,  
que un cementerio de historias,  
enterradas en fosas,  
que algunos llaman memorias.  
**_

Ni siquiera era capas de estar en mi propio hogar, ya que cada rincón de la Misión Cullen había sido alguna vez inundada de su alegría, ahora era una guarida lúgubre perfecta para criaturas como nosotros.

_**Minutos,  
como sal en la herida,  
se me pasa la vida  
gastando el reloj.**_

Cada momento sin ella me era agónico y por sobre todo masoquista, pero no podía estar con ella, era peligroso, y yo quería que Bella, mi ángel, estuviera a salvo.

_**Minutos,  
son la morgue del tiempo,  
cadáveres de momentos  
que no vuelven jamás.  
No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás.**_

Lo tenía claro, no podía cambiar lo que había negado, el daño ya estaba hecho, con suerte, había sido una ruptura limpia.

_**Como duele gastar  
el instante en el que tú ya no estás.  
Como cuesta luchar  
con las cosas que no vuelven más.**_

No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en la que dio vida a mi existencia, no puedo dejar pasar cada segundo. Mi posición es bastante patética en estos momento, acurrucado en un rincón de mi habitación y dejando que el sufrimiento se apoderara de mí.

_**Ya son las 9:23  
y el cadáver del minuto que pasó,  
se burla de mis ganas de besar  
la foto que dejaste puesta en el buró.**_

Patético, esa era mi descripción.

_**  
Mi soledad es tu venganza.**_

Precio justo por lo que yo había hecho.

_**El ministerio del tiempo  
puso sede en mi almohada,  
ahí te encuentro a momentos  
aunque no sirve de nada.  
**_

No puedo verla, no puedo sentirla y la necesito, necesito volver a estar con Bella, no soy nada sin ella, si hiciera falta me arrodillaría ante ella pidiéndole perdón, aun que sé que tal vez ella no me perdone, aun así tengo la esperanza.

_**Minutos,  
como sal en la herida  
se me pasa la vida  
gastando el reloj.  
Minutos,  
son la morgue del tiempo,  
cadáveres de momentos  
que no vuelven jamás.  
No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás.**_

Volveré, de eso estaba seguro, suplicaría su perdón, hasta que se hartara de mí y pidiera que fuese y si así sucedía me apartaría de su camino como había prometido.

_**Minutos que se burlan de mi,  
minutos como furia del mar,**_

Mi celular suena y veo que es Rosalie, le contesto, por fin podré hablar de buena manera con mi hermana

_**Minutos pasajeros de un tren que no va a ningún lugar,  
**_

Ella debe de estar mintiendo no pudo haber sucedido eso. ¡Bella me lo juró!

_**Minutos como lluvia de sal,**_  
_**Minutos como fuego en la piel,  
minutos forasteros que vienen y se van sin decir,**_

"¡Se suicidó Edward! ¿Cuánto tiempo esperabas que ella soportara sin estar cerca de ti?"

_**Minutos que me duelen sin ti,  
minutos que no pagan pensión,  
minutos que al morir formarán el batallón del ayer,**_

Apagué el celular y Salí corriendo de la habitación, mientras llamaba a Charlie el debía aclararme que sucedía aquí

_**Minutos que se roban la luz,  
minutos que me oxidan la fe, **_

_**Minutos inquilinos del tiempo mientras puedan durar,**_

¿Por qué lo había hecho? No era su culpa, era todo culpa mía, sólo había una manera, yo no podía vivir si ella no estaba.

_**minutos que disfrutan morir,  
minutos que no tienen lugar,  
minutos que se estrellan en mi... son kamikaces de dios.**_

Mi próxima parada sería Volterra, pronto seguiría a mi amado ángel

Bella…


End file.
